


12x9: Tik-Tik

by Kyouryokusenshi, TheXFilesVirtualSeason12



Series: The X-Files Virtual Season 12 [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Monster of the Week, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Post-Season/Series 11, The X-Files Revival, Virtual Season/Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXFilesVirtualSeason12/pseuds/TheXFilesVirtualSeason12
Summary: Mulder heads to a small New York town to investigate satanic rituals, but the targeting of pregnant women makes the case personal for Scully.





	12x9: Tik-Tik

**Author's Note:**

> “The X-Files” was created by Chris Carter and is the sole property of 20th Century Fox Television. This script is purely “fan fiction” and was not written for any monetary gain.

 

THE X-FILES

12x9

"Tik-Tik"

Written by: Valerie Kelly

 

  


 

TEASER

FADE IN

SCENE 1

INT. OBGYN'S OFFICE - DAY

A LEGEND appears: Ripley, New York

We open on a COUPLE in an ultrasound office receiving a SONOGRAM. A visibly PREGNANT WOMAN lays on an exam table as a wand spreads gel around on her abdomen. She is ecstatic as she watches the fetal movement of her baby on the screen. A man, presumably her husband, sits beside her while holding her hand.

The CAMERA cuts to the ultrasound tech who smiles at them as he moves the wand. The sound of the baby's heartbeat fills the room as they watch in awe.

ULTRASOUND TECH

Everything looks great so far for twenty weeks. Would you like to know the sex?

WOMAN

(looking over to her husband expectantly)

Well, what do you think, honey?

The man, MICHAEL, looks from the screen and back to his wife, COURTNEY. He kisses her forehead.

MICHAEL

Let's find out with everyone else at the reveal party. What's the fun if we know before they do?

COURTNEY

(smiling)

You're right.

COURTNEY turns toward the ultrasound tech.

COURTNEY

We're going to be getting a reveal cake.

ULTRASOUND TECH

Perfect, I'll make sure to leave that in an envelope for you to take home.

The ultrasound tech, RANDALL, smiles as he begins to wipe the gel from the patient's abdomen. Meanwhile, the couple looks expectantly at one another.

ULTRASOUND TECH

(smiling)

Doctor Lee will be right in to go over the rest of the sonogram results with you, but everything looks great so far.

MICHAEL

Thank you, Doctor.

As Randall leaves the room, he steals a glance at the medical file in front of him before continuing down the hallway.

CUT TO:

SCENE 2

INT. NICE SUBURBAN HOME - NIGHT

The CAMERA pans to Courtney and Michael finishing up the dishes in the kitchen. Pink and blue balloons surround them, sticking to the ceiling. From the pile of dishes that have gathered, we can see that the gender reveal party has just taken place.

Michael is turned away, stacking dishes in the cabinet while Courtney loads the washer. Michael turns towards her and he startles nearly dropping the dish in her hand. She seems rather jumpy.

COURTNEY

Oh God, Mike, you scared me. Well...everything seems to scare me these days. I'm not sure if it's the hormones or what.

MICHAEL

(murmuring)

Sorry, babe.

Michael takes the dish from her hand and places it in the washer. As she starts to turn away, he stops her by placing a hand upon her distended abdomen. Courtney stops, placing her hands upon his as they share this tender moment.

MICHAEL

(ecstatic)

Oh my GOD! He kicked...oh honey, I cannot believe we're having a boy.

COURTNEY

(laughing)

Right...I'm outnumbered now.

They share a kiss and Michael pulls back.

MICHAEL

You go rest, I'll finish up here. You should be off your feet.

COURTNEY

Alright, I'm going to take a shower. Don't take too long, I'm going to need your help shaving.

The camera CUTS to a POV shot of Michael as he does the dishes. Michael is seen humming to himself. He turns abruptly. Footsteps sound behind him and just as he tries to yell out, a gloved hand is seen clamping over his mouth, muffling the sound. The sound of snapping bones ensues before the CAMERA zooms in on the lifeless body on the floor.

CUT TO:

COURTNEY shifts restlessly in bed. The CAMERA zooms in on the foot of the bed as two pairs of LONG CLAWS ascend.

COURTNEY murmurs in her sleep.

COURTNEY

Mmmm, Michael?

 

The camera pans over the bed, we see a man-like CREATURE at the foot of the bed. The bed covers are slowly pulled back to reveal the rounded expanse of COURTNEY'S belly.

Courtney's eyes fly open to reveal a pair of eyes glowing in the dark, illuminating a man-like creature with silvery skin and a bat-like nose. Courtney SCREAMS as the mouth opens, revealing dozens of jagged teeth similar to Pennywise.

CREATURE

(mumbling inaudible sounds and grunts)

I'm sorry, but you have something I need.

Courtney continues to SCREAM as a reptilian-like tongue emerges from the creature's mouth. A TIK TIK sound follows the movement.

COURTNEY

(screaming)

MICHAEL!!! MICHAEL!!!!!!

She moves and thrashes, but her ankles are caught in the vice-like grip of the clawed hands. Courtney is pulled forward and we see the long tongue plunge into the center of the taut skin of her belly.

FADE OUT

END OF TEASER

 

ACT ONE

FADE IN

SCENE 3

EXT. X-FILES OFFICE - DAY

We hear the sound of footsteps approaching as Mulder goes over a file on his desk. A disturbing IMAGE is seen of a WOMAN with a hole in the center of her abdominal cavity. SCULLY appears carrying two Styrofoam cups. Her visibly rounded abdomen peeking through her blazer has officially betrayed their secret.

MULDER

Hey, Doc.

SCULLY

(sighs)

You'll be happy to know, Mulder that the FBI betting pool is still going strong. Only now they're betting on whether the baby will come before our AARP membership.

Mulder doesn't look up. He flips through another page.

MULDER

(chuckles)

Oh, the joys of being a young oblivious FBI agent with many promising years of FBI politics ahead of them. Young...impressionable, unsuspecting.

Scully rolls her eyes in classic 1995 Scully-like fashion. She sets the drinks on the desk and places her hands on her lower back. She leans back and stretches her already aching muscles.

SCULLY

Well, Mulder. I'd be a lot happier once the baby comes so I can get a nice dose of caffeine.

Mulder doesn't respond and Scully's gaze catches the gruesome image on the desk.

SCULLY

What did you find Mulder? Is it another case?

Mulder reaches for his coffee and takes a sip before he turns the file toward her. Scully eases herself into the seat adjacent from him.

MULDER

(hesitating)

This is a young woman whose baby was taken from her womb.

Scully looks at the photo in visible disgust as he pushes it towards her.

SCULLY

Oh My God...

MULDER

The most recent victim was a woman in her early thirties of Ripley, New York. There were three other victims in the past four months. All of similar age and stage in pregnancy. This woman, Courtney Rivers, was about six months pregnant with a baby boy.

Scully looks as if she's about to be sick as she scans over the image. She takes a deep breath before she speaks. Her other hand unconsciously moves to cover her abdomen protectively.

SCULLY

The unborn fetus was taken from her womb. We've seen this before Mulder. Could she have been a member of the Goldman project and the Founder's Mutation?

Mulder shakes his head and hands her another file.

MULDER

That was my initial assumption. I was able to obtain her medical records about an hour ago. There is no association. A perfectly healthy pregnancy with a reputable OBGYN. Whoever did this wasn't part of any conspiracy.

Scully regards Mulder skeptically as she takes the file and looks it over. The CAMERA zooms in on images of multiple victims.

SCULLY

(methodically)

All of the victims were about five to six months along when the fetus was extracted. The fetuses were identified to be both male and female.

MULDER

Exactly. Which leads me to believe that we're not dealing with alien babies or genetic experiments. The suspect clearly has other intentions with the fetuses.

Scully swallows hard as her gaze returns to the paper. Mulder reaches out for her hand.

MULDER

(concerned)

Scully? Are you okay?

Scully shakes her head and hands him back the file.

SCULLY

(sighing)

I'm okay...morning sickness ended weeks ago, but this is enough to make anyone physically sick. Where is the latest victim? I want to examine her.

Mulder looks unsure but relents.

MULDER

I had her body transferred here to D.C. I was going to get a flight out to New York later today to speak with the Agent in charge and examine the crime scene.

SCULLY

(skeptically)

And you didn't think to make me privy of this? Were you planning to ditch me, Mulder?

Mulder hesitates.

MULDER

Scully...no. I..I just don't want to take the risk of something happening to you...or our baby. I don't doubt you. I just...I couldn't live with myself if yet another thing happened to you because of me or The X-Files.

Scully is visibly annoyed.

SCULLY

Fine, but I'm doing the autopsy. I want to catch this sick son of a bitch. But first, we have a doctor's appointment to get to. Or did you already forget?

Mulder smiles as he stands.

MULDER

I wouldn't miss it for the world.

He moves across the desk and extends his hand to Scully and she accepts it gratefully.

CUT TO:

SCENE 4

INT. OBGYN MEDICAL OFFICE - NIGHT

We PAN into a small medical office. We see two med techs cleaning up various medical equipment. One has an ID tag that reads RANDY as he shuffles about, moving to empty a large trash bag.

TECH 1

What a day, I'll tell ya. What are you up to after this, man? Want to catch a drink?

RANDY shakes his head. He appears to be of Pacific Island descent, of average build and in his mid to late thirties. His colleague, whom we now see is VINCENT is a slightly leaner, taller Asian man.

RANDY

(shakes his head)

Thanks, but I'm gonna head on home. I'm beat.

He pulls out the trash and makes a knot at the top.

VINCENT

C'mon, man. It'll be good for you to get out for once. Being all cooped up in that tiny apartment of yours is enough to make ANYONE go crazy.

Randy appears visibly agitated as he tosses the trash off to the side.

RANDY

(snapping)

I said I'm fine.

Vincent is caught slightly off guard and holds his hands up apologetically.

VINCENT

Alright man. Sheesh, I was just offering. Anyway, don't forget to lock up. Later man.

Randy doesn't respond. We hear the slamming of a front door before Randy goes out the back and tosses the trash into the dumpster.

He returns through the back door and does a quick scan of the office before the CAMERA ZOOMS IN on a patient file.

CUT TO:

SCENE 5

EXT. RURAL HOME - NIGHT

We OPEN on a rural home. As the CAMERA CLOSES IN on the interior of the house, we can hear suggestive noises coming from down the darkened hallway, which led to a brightly lit room.

As the CAMERA CLOSES IN further, we see a younger couple snuggling under a bed in the center of a room.

MAN

Oh wow, I never expected pregnancy sex to be this great. Maybe we should think about having more?

The WOMAN shirks away with a laugh.

WOMAN

Hey, until you're sporting a watermelon for nine months, you get a say.

The man tickles her playfully and she turns away. A moment later, they both sigh in unison as their hands come to rest on her abdomen.

WOMAN

It's just so surreal...we only have two months to go.

The man smiles and kisses her.

MAN

Well, the shower's calling. Care to join me? Finish where we left off?

The woman turns towards him and smiles.

WOMAN

Be there in five.

He relents with a smirk.

MAN

Don't keep me waiting too long.

The man disappears into the shower. The woman reaches over to the nightstand for her phone and begins scrolling through her notifications.

THE CAMERA CUTS TO a high view of the room and we hear the sound of the shower in the distance. The woman smiles at something on her phone. The sound of the howling wind in the distance makes the woman unconsciously slip further under the covers.

She relents and then throws the covers off to the side and swings her legs over the side of the bed. A sound on the rooftop causes her to startle, but a buzzing sound from her phone draws her attention back to the present.

MAN

Linda?

LINDA

(eyes glued to phone)

Coming!

Just as Linda starts to push herself up from the bed, another stomping sound makes itself heard from the rooftop.

LINDA

(muttering)

Damn animals.

We cut to a view just above the bed and we see a reptilian-like movement just out of view followed by a ticking noise.

CUT TO:

SCENE 6

Linda and her husband sleep soundly in the dark room as a ticking sound ensues. Linda tosses and turns, clearly uncomfortable. There is a rattling sound from above. A long, slick reptile-like movement comes into view and slowly makes it's way downward. A ticking sound ensues.

A SCREAM is heard as the snake-like tongue plunges into Linda's navel. The man beside her jerks awake. His eyes are wide in horror as he sees his wife limp beside him. He charges the creature unsuccessfully and is hurdled into the glass. The monster turns back to it's prey.

 

FADE OUT

END OF ACT ONE

 

\------------------------------

 

ACT TWO

FADE IN

SCENE 7

EXT. OUR LADY OF SORROWS- DAY

Mulder and Scully are inside an exam room. SCULLY is laying on an exam table. She looks over at Mulder, clearly nervous. Mulder, on the other hand, can barely contain his excitement.

MULDER

(chuckling)

Are you absolutely sure this Marissa Reyes has no relation to one cigarette smoking woman?

SCULLY

(scoffs)

For the last time, no, Mulder.

Mulder smiles and leans over to kiss Scully on the forehead.

MULDER

You ready for this, Scully?

SCULLY

(scoffs)

I just want to make sure everything is okay.

Mulder sits next to Scully and takes her hand in his.

MULDER

I know. But we deserve to be excited about this. We're going to find out today if Kit is a boy or girl.

Scully was thoughtful for a moment.

SCULLY

(emotional)

Kit? A baby fox. Mulder...

Before Mulder can respond, a light knock sounds at the door and a DOCTOR in her early forties appears.

DOCTOR

(smiling)

Dana...Mr. Mulder, it's good to see you.

Scully and Mulder smile at the doctor as she looks over a medical chart.

SCULLY

Hi Marissa,...good. Everything has been good.

DOCTOR

How is your fluid intake? I know you'd been having trouble staying hydrated on your last visit.

Mulder and Scully share a look.

MULDER

I've been making sure she drinks her Gatorade, Doc. Even though she complains about all the artificial flavors, sweeteners and colors.

Scully rolls her eyes and Doctor REYES shrugs.

DOCTOR REYES

Well, it is a small price to pay right now for the benefits it provides.

Doctor Reyes turns toward the ultrasound machine beside the exam table. She takes a quick glance at the chart in her hands and then turns back to Mulder and Scully.

DOCTOR REYES

(smiling)

Well, your weight and blood pressure look great. Let's take a look at that baby of yours now, shall we?

We see Scully move up her sweater and unbutton her slacks, lowering them slightly. She gasps lightly as Doctor Reyes applies the cool gel to her belly before moving the doppler around.

Scully reaches for Mulder's hand as she turns toward the screen. A rhythmic thumping sound fills the room. Scully and Mulder are transfixed by the images on the screen. They are both emotional.

SCULLY

Oh my God.

MULDER

(chuckling)

Restless...just like her old man.

SCULLY

Do you know something I don't, Mulder?

Doctor Reyes smiles at their reactions.

DOCTOR REYES

Now Dana, I know you might already be able to tell with your trained eye, but would you and Fox like to know the sex?

Scully turns away from the screen and looks over at Mulder. He nods in response, clasping her hand.

SCULLY

Yes...I just want to be sure everything is okay.

DOCTOR REYES

Everything looks perfect for twenty weeks. Despite initial concerns for developmental risks due to maternal age, I have not seen anything alarming on your CVS test results that would be a cause for concern.

Scully nods.

MULDER

I can't take the suspense for much longer, Doc.

Doctor Reyes laughs before she turns back to the image on the screen.

DOCTOR REYES

Well, your little kit is a girl. Congratulations, Mom and Dad!

Mulder jumps up in excitement.

MULDER

I knew it! I called it, Scully.

Scully eye water as smiles through her tears. Mulder leans over the exam table as Doctor Reyes watches them kiss.

FADE OUT

SCENE 9

INT. AUTOPSY BAY- DAY

SCULLY is dressed in scrubs, standing in front of a covered body in the MORGUE.

A BODY lies on the exam table in front of her. With gloved hands, Scully slowly removes the sheet that covers it. She visibly winces at the sight. The CAMERA pans over to the body to reveal a gaping hole in the middle of the abdomen.

She turns on the recorder beside her and begins to speak.

SCULLY

(into recorder)

Examination of the victim, Courtney Anne Rivers, reveals a clear puncture wound in the abdominal cavity.

Scully pics up a tool as she begins to analyze the abdominal cavity.

SCULLY

Rivers appears to have been about six months pregnant and the fetus missing from her womb by some forcible means.

She moves forward and peers into the cavity with her medical instruments. She sees a dark liquid inside and jumps back. She looks visibly sick.

Scully covers her mouth momentarily before walking back towards the body

SCULLY

(wavering)

And some type of what appears to be...venomous fluid.

She moves back to the body and picks up a medical instrument as she peers back inside.

SCULLY

Possibly used to paralyze the victim.

 

 

CUT TO:

SCENE 10

INT. NEW YORK FIELD OFFICE- DAY

The camera ZOOMS IN on MULDER entering an office. We pan over to see a young, FEMALE AGENT stand and extend her hand in greeting to Mulder.

FEMALE AGENT

Agent Mulder...my name is Billie. Billie Reid, I'm glad you could make it.

MULDER

(chuckling)

Likewise, Agent Reid. I guess you could say that it's not every day I meet someone who so graciously welcomes my presence.

AGENT REID

It's also not every day that a case lands on your desk that involves fetuses being vacuumed out from the womb. Have a seat, Agent Mulder.

Agent Reid sinks back into her chair as Mulder takes the seat opposite her. She removes a large file from her desk drawer and sets it on her desk. She pushes it towards Mulder. He scans over the documents in interest.

MULDER

So tell me, Agent Reid, what makes you think this is an X-File and not just some sick bastard who prays on pregnant women?

Agent Reid nods towards the files on the desk. Several images reveal the gore of the victims. MULDER looks visibly sick.

AGENT REID

(scoffs)

You see the point of entry there, Agent Mulder? The baby was sucked out from her womb by no natural means. Usually, we'd look for laceration marks or something that would suggest the fetus was physically cut from the womb.

Mulder scans through several detailed images of the deceased women. Each has a gaping hole in the center of the abdomen. Mulder tosses the file back on the desk, clearly unable to take any more.

AGENT REID

(sympathetic)

You have kids, Agent Mulder?

Mulder looks up in surprise. He is caught off guard.

MULDER

Yeah...a baby on the way actually. A girl. But this is enough to make just about anyone lose their lunch.

Agent Reid smiles sympathetically.

AGENT REID

This isn't going to be an easy case, Agent Mulder.

Mulder shakes his head and stands. He is resolute.

MULDER

Take me to the crime scene. I want to catch this sick sonofabitch.

CUT TO:

SCENE 11

EXT. MORGUE- NIGHT

Scully sets down the scalpel and releases a long sigh as she looks over the body in front of her. She is visibly uncomfortable. The sound of her cell phone fills the room and she tosses off her gloves before she moves to go answer it.

SCULLY

(into phone)

Scully.

MULDER

Hey, Scully. So how's our little kit doing?

Scully rolls her eyes and begins to pace the room.

SCULLY

(scoffs)

Good, but her mother is tired...and sore. I thought I was past morning sickness. Anyway, we're going to have to come up with an actual name for her, Mulder.

We see Mulder pace around outside of a crime scene that is swarmed with other FBI Agents and detectives.

MULDER

(teasing)

Why, what is wrong with Kit?

SCULLY

(chuckling)

You won't believe what I've found, Mulder.

MULDER

I got something for you too Scully, but you go first.

Scully turns back to the body on the slab

SCULLY

Well, aside from the point of entry. I found something else. A type of neurotoxic venom that is often seen in snake bite victims that causes paralysis. I couldn't even begin to tell you how the fetus was extracted from the point of entry, however.

Scully listens to the sound of silence on the other line for a moment before Mulder starts to speak again.

MULDER

Now that I might be able to help answer, Scully. There's been a development. Another victim, only the husband survived. He says it was a monster with bat-like features, a snake-like tongue and rows of jagged teeth and glowing eyes.

SCULLY

(interjecting)

You mean...like Ghouli?

Scully appears hopeful for a moment.

MULDER

(hesitates)

Not exactly. I've been doing some research though. I don't think the man is wrong. There is a creature in Filipino folklore called the Aswang. The Aswang fits the description. Aswangs are known to be shapeshifters and while they prey on their victims at night, unlike Vampires, they are unharmed by sunlight. During the day, they go about their lives just like you and I. Scully...it also has a...peculiar liking for unborn fetuses and liver.

SCULLY

(insisting)

Mulder...the Aswang is a mythical creature.

MULDER

But Scully, you mentioned the venom that causes paralysis. The Aswang has been said to inject chemical properties into its victims in order to cause paralysis.

SCULLY

(sighing)

Where are you going with this? You're off searching for mythical creatures while I'm stuck down here examining victims while my back and feet are killing me.

MULDER

There's one more thing, Scully. The two victims have another thing in common...they went to the same OBGYN clinic.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT TWO

 

 

 

 

\--------------- 

 

 

 

ACT THREE

FADE IN

SCENE 12

EXT. OBGYN OFFICE - DAY

A LEGEND appears: Ripley, New York

MULDER is seen talking with several office staff as the CAMERA PANS OVER. AGENT REID is seen among several detectives also questioning the office staff.

MULDER flashes his badge at a middle aged woman who approaches them.

WOMAN

What on earth is going on here?

MULDER

Doctor Lee? I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder.

DOCTOR LEE

(confused)

FBI? What is the FBI doing here, Agent Mulder?

MULDER

We have a court order. I'm not sure if you're aware, but two patients of yours were murdered. Their unborn fetuses were taken from their wombs.

Doctor Lee is visibly horrified at the information.

DOCTOR LEE

(gasping)

Oh my god. Did you find the sicko who did this?

Mulder shakes his head.

MULDER

No...I was hoping you could be of help.

DOCTOR LEE

(skeptically)

Am I under some type of suspicion, Agent Mulder?

MULDER

No. Unless you have a reason to be a suspect of interest.

Doctor Lee is disgusted at the insinuation and accusation.

DOCTOR LEE

(irritated)

No, of course not.

MULDER

Good, then if you don't mind telling me, I'd like to see everyone on shift during the visits of the last two victims.

Doctor Lee goes to retrieve the employee schedule along with a sign in log.

MULDER

Thank you.

Mulder scans over the schedule and flips through the sign in sheets while Doctor Lee watches over his shoulder.

MULDER

If you'll allow me, I need to question all your employees. Particularly those who were on shift during the prenatal appointments of the victims.

DOCTOR LEE

(resigned)

Sure, of course.

CUT TO:

SCENE 13

INT. OUR LADY OF SORROWS HOSPITAL- DAY

A LEGEND appears: WASHINGTON D.C.

SCULLY is standing outside of an office with a nameplate that reads MARISSA REYES. She knocks softly on the door and we hear a voice on the other side.

DOCTOR REYES

Come in.

Scully moves into the office and closes the door behind her.

The doctor of pacific islander decent looks away from her computer and she stops her frantic typing.

DOCTOR REYES

Doctor Scully...Dana, hi.

She addresses Scully with kinship and intimacy that suggests they have a friendship outside of the professional.

SCULLY

Hi Marissa, I was hoping to catch you for a few minutes.

Marissa removes her glasses as she regards her colleague.

DOCTOR REYES

Of course...is there, something wrong?

Her friend nods towards Scully's abdomen, in which she had made a poor attempt to conceal.

Scully briefly touches her belly before quickly shaking her head and getting to the point.

SCULLY

(insisting)

No, everything is fine. I actually just wanted to ask you something.

Marissa folds her hands as Scully takes a seat opposite her.

DOCTOR REYES

Of course, shoot.

SCULLY

Well, as you might already know, Mulder and I investigate cases involving the paranormal.

DOCTOR REYES

(chuckling)

Yes, I mean I suppose I can't fault you from taking leave for that excitement.

Scully smiles.

SCULLY

Well, I know that I can count on your discretion. I don't know that I ever told you, but I had a close colleague that shared your surname. Her name was Monica. In all honesty, you remind me a lot of her.

Marissa is caught by surprise and wears a look of dawning realization.

DOCTOR REYES

(in shock)

Monica Reyes...you mean the Agent that tried to assassinate the senator?

SCULLY

Yes. I can't divulge much to you as it's been classified, but I can tell you she had a justifiable motive.

Marissa nods in understanding and gently touches Scully's hand.

DOCTOR REYES

I'm sorry, Dana. You know that I'll do whatever I can to help.

Scully smiled in appreciation at her colleague, clearly appreciating their friendship.

SCULLY

Agent Reyes was someone who always had high morale even if the costs were at her own expense.

A moment of silence passes between them before Scully continues.

SCULLY

Do you know anything about Filipino folklore, specifically the Aswang?

Marissa's eyes went wide.

DOCTOR REYES

(surprised)

Oh wow, of all the things I could possibly imagine for you coming to visit me, this wasn't one of them. Well, it's definitely a disturbing myth...how much do you already know?

SCULLY

Just that it feasts on pregnant women and harvests on other organs to survive. It is primarily nocturnal but can function during the day to day.

DOCTOR REYES

That's right. In the legend, it is said that the eldest son of a female Aswang is to sacrifice his first child in order to extend his mother's life span. Aswang are said to give on a scent that resembles ripe jack fruit, which they use to find their prey.

Scully looks visibly sick again but shrugs it off.

DOCTOR REYES

Dana?

SCULLY

(insisting)

I'm fine...please, go on. How would one go about..defending themselves?

DOCTOR REYES

(thoughtful)

Well...in addition to all the similarities they share with their vampire cousins, it was said that they could be repelled by garlic, the stereotypical crucifix, rosary...prayers...religious verses.

DOCTOR REYES

Or placing brooms in the home upside down, placing badiawan twigs on the windows or utilizing a magic dagger that's usually kept in the home.

Scully nods slowly as she takes in this information.

SCULLY

It's said that an Aswang can marry a human and turn he or she into an Aswang, but they, together, cannot reproduce.

DOCTOR REYES

(nodding)

That's right. Not typically anyways. But they will not hunt together nor share their food. As the saying goes, Mas mabuti ang aswang kaysa sa isang magnanakaw ...an aswang is better than a thief.

Scully's eyes widen as she processes this information.

DOCTOR REYES

You're sure you're alright, Dana?

Scully nods quickly as she moves to stand.

SCULLY

(insistent)

Yes...I'm fine. Seriously.

Doctor Reyes nods as she watches her go.

DOCTOR REYES

I'll see you next week.

CUT TO:

SCENE 14

EXT. OBGYN OFFICE - DAY

The camera comes in on Mulder, who is seated in front of Randy in the back of the OBGYN office. We overhear Agent Reid questioning VINCENT in the other room. We can tell from their seated positions that Mulder and Randy have been conversing.

MULDER

Randy, I understand both you and Vince were working when the latest two victims had come in...performed their ultrasounds to be exact.

Randy is shaking his leg impatiently and Mulder continues.

MULDER

Were there any...abnormalities on the scans? Anyone you know that might have wished Courtney and Linda harm?

RANDY

(anxious)

No, everything looked exactly as it should during each appointment. Why am I even here?

Mulder takes a deep breath as he regards Randy.

MULDER

Linda had visited the clinic the same evening before she was murdered. Now if there is anything you can tell us...anything at all, I need to know.

Randy shakes his head.

RANDY

(sighing)

No, I'm sorry. I wish I could be more help.

Mulder regards him carefully as he hands him his card.

MULDER

Well, if you change your mind or think of anything else, you call this number.

CUT TO:

SCENE 15

INT. OUTSIDE OBGYN OFFICE- DAY

Agent Mulder and Agent Reid are standing outside the medical offices, clearly debating where to go from there. Agent Reid looks at a loss.

AGENT REID

(frustrated)

Well, neither family knows of anyone who would wish harm on either one of them and I didn't find out anything useful here. You?

Mulder shakes his head.

MULDER

No. Although Randy seemed a bit shaky and evasive.

AGENT REID

Well, it is a disturbing case, Agent Mulder. Enough to make anyone lose sleep at night.

Mulder raised his eyebrows.

MULDER

Lack of sleep being the key issue here. My partner back in D.C. did an autopsy of the first body...the second one is being transferred over as we speak.

Agent Reid scrolls through her phone momentarily before looking back at Mulder.

AGENT REID

D.C. isn't all that close, Agent Mulder. What is she doing over there?

MULDER

She's also a forensic pathologist.

Agent Reid raises her eyebrows in surprise.

AGENT REID

Wow.

AGENT REID

Well, we won't have jurisdiction much longer over this case. We don't have a single solid lead.

Mulder turns away and is startled from his thoughts at the sound of his cell phone buzzing in his pocket. The CAMERA pans away from Agent Reid as Mulder walks away.

MULDER

Hey, Scully.

We hear the sound of Scully's voice come through the phone.

SCULLY

Mulder, I think you might be onto something with your fetus monster.

Mulder looks resigned.

MULDER

(sighing)

I'm starting to think I'm getting nowhere, Scully.

The CAMERA cuts to Scully with her cell phone pressed to her ear.

SCULLY

(insistent)

I did my own research after the toxicology report came back and there are traces of poison that appear to have an unknown origin.

MULDER

Well, both patients link back to the local OBGYN office, but so far everything seems to check out.

MULDER

I'll fax you the report on the most recent victim.

CUT TO Scully, who sighs.

SCULLY

(smiling)

Hurry back, G-man.

Mulder smiles as he disconnects the call. He turns and walks towards Agent Reid.

The CAMERA backs away until MULDER and REID are no longer in view.

CUT TO:

We see RANDY observing from the side of the building. His face peeks around the corner of the building as Agent Reid and Mulder retreat to the rental car. He huffs and sniffs the air.

He looks down and retrieves something from his pocket. The sound of voices can be heard in the distance and he looks around quickly, clearly trying to remain hidden from CAMERA view.

 

 

A piece of paper is in his hand. The CAMERA zooms in on it and we see it is an ULTRASOUND that reads Scully, Dana on the header.

FADE OUT

   END OF ACT THREE

 

 

 

 

 

 ---------------------------

 

 

 

 

  

 

  ACT FOUR

FADE IN

SCENE 16

EXT. FARRS CORNER, VA- NIGHT

A LEGEND appears: 48 hours later

We CUT TO shot of Scully driving down a dark road in a FORD EXPLORER. She turns down a long graveled driveway leading up to the UNREMARKABLE HOUSE. She cuts the engine and grabs several bags of groceries before exiting the vehicle.

The CAMERA cuts to an exterior shot of the home as Scully walks up the stairs and into the house.

CUT TO:

SCULLY is inside the house, hanging up her jacket before moving over to the computer. She sighs as she boots up the computer and looks over to the fax machine to see several papers printed out.

She grabs them and looks them over. We see several sketches of the ASWANG on the papers along with images of the latest victims. She sets the papers down and stares at the computer screen.

We CUT TO a side profile view. Scully looks visibly frustrated. The sound of her cell phone ringing makes her jump slightly. The caller ID comes into view and shows MULDER on the caller ID.

SCULLY

(interjecting)

Has there been a break? Mulder, I'm coming up there...

MULDER

(resigned)

There's no need, Scully. they dropped the case. I got a call from Erickson...

Scully closes her eyes and thumbs her forehead.

SCULLY

(scoffs)

Meanwhile, the killer is still out there.

We CUT TO a view of Mulder who is headed towards the airport. He looks unsettled.

MULDER

They can't let it go, Scully, but they did. And there's something else...

Scully sighs.

SCULLY

What, Mulder?

MULDER

Randall Castillo, one of the ultrasound techs, appears to have taken a few days off.

Scully shook her head.

SCULLY

I think you're getting ahead of yourself Mulder. Lots of people take days off...unlike us.

Mulder smiles as he walks towards security.

MULDER

(nostalgic)

You don't say.

Scully rolls her eyes.

SCULLY

Well, anyways Mulder, I decided to do some shopping. I bought some brooms and a dagger.

Mulder chuckles as he sets his briefcase in the plastic bin near the security line. A line has formed behind him and we see passengers behind him glaring.

MULDER

(chuckling)

And they say I'm the paranoid one.

SCULLY

(scoffs)

Mulder, you've been gone for several days now. Just get your ass back home.

MULDER

(laughing)

You forgot the badiawan twig, Scully.

The line clicks and Mulder tosses his cell phone in the bin. He continues towards the metal detector once his shoes, jacket, and electronics are in the bin. He startles suddenly as he pats his pockets, looking as if he forgot something.

CUT TO:

SCENE 17

INT. UNREMARKABLE HOUSE- NIGHT

We PAN IN on an outside view of the unremarkable house. The area surrounding the house is dark and eerily quiet. The CAMERA slowly moves closer and we CUT TO an indoor view of the house. The living area is dark and we hear the sound of the shower running upstairs.

Scully's face comes into frame as she showers for a few moments. She turns the faucet off and steps out, slipping into a robe as she completes her nightly regimen.

The CAMERA slowly moves upward until we see the rooftop of the house and a dark, ominous figure just above it with piercing silver eyes that glow in the darkness.

The sound of a TIK TIK ensures.

CUT TO:

SCENE 18

EXT. UNKNOWN LOCATION- NIGHT

We see Mulder tossing his things into the trunk before he gets into the car. He looks tired and weary until a sudden realization comes over him.

Leaving the car running, he jumps up and runs towards the trunk. He surfs through his luggage in frustration.

Resigned, he walks back towards the car and starts his journey home. The camera ZOOMS IN on a sign that reveals highway I-395 north.

CUT TO:

SCENE 19

INT. INTERSTATE 395- NIGHT

The CAMERA zooms in on Mulder's face as he drives. He's visibly frustrated. He clasps the steering wheel. Suddenly he gasps, worry evident on his face. He reaches for his cell on the passenger seat and dials Scully's number.

Cut to a view of the bedroom inside the UNREMARKABLE HOUSE where Scully's phone lies. The screen illuminates and we see Mulder's name on it.

We transition back to MULDER, now clearly frustrated. He throws the phone into the passenger seat.

MULDER

Shit!

His foot presses down harder on the gas pedal.

CUT TO:

SCENE 20

EXT. UNREMARKABLE HOUSE- NIGHT

We cut to a shot just behind Scully, now in pajamas. She is examining her reflection in the mirror. She turns to the side, revealing her twenty week baby bump that has definitely popped in recent weeks.

She presses her hand against her belly, making the bump more defined. The baby must have moved because she lets out a small gasp and looks down.

SCULLY

(whispering)

Your daddy will be home soon, Kit..unless he got himself into trouble again, which is highly probable.

She smiles as she gently rubs her belly. A sound on the rooftop startles her and her thoughts are interrupted. A chill runs down her spine. Feeling paranoid, she moves to the nightstand, fetching her gun.

The CAMERA cuts to a shot of Scully making her way down the stairs. The wind howls outside. Gun in hand, she creeps towards the door and steals a look outside through the peephole before pulling the door open.

Her gun is aimed in front of her as she looks around into the darkness, seeing nothing but the trees blowing in the wind. She sighs and walks back into the house.

SCULLY

(muttering)

Am I just being paranoid?

CUT TO:

SCENE 21

EXT. UNKNOWN LOCATION- NIGHT

MULDER pulls off the freeway and onto the familiar, dark, suburban road. RAIN starts to pour from the sky and he lets out a huff, turning on his windshield wipers. His phone rings and he immediately reaches for it. He is disappointed to see it is the Ripley PD.

MULDER

Mulder.

SHERIFF

Agent Mulder? I think we made a mistake in having you drop the investigation Agent Mulder.

Mulder looks down at the speedometer as he picks up speed.

MULDER

Why is that, Sheriff?

SHERIFF

The attending ultrasound tech, Randall Carrillo was working each of the last shifts before the last two victims were murdered. He time off request is also unusual. Doctor Lee states he never takes off work, but his reasoning was that he had a family emergency.

MULDER

(scoffs)

I thought that wasn't a good enough basis to consider him a suspect, sheriff.

SHERIFF

It wasn't, but I thought I'd bring him back for additional questioning so I could find out what Mr. Carrillo was up to both of those nights...only he has been unreachable.

Mulder looks disconcerted.

MULDER

Thank you, Sheriff...I'll uh, call you back.

CUT TO:

SCENE 22

INT. UNREMARKABLE HOUSE- NIGHT

SCULLY places her gun beside her bed and sighs. The clock beside her bed reads 12:00AM. She looks around, presumably for her phone.

SCULLY

(mumbling)

That's weird...I swear I set it on the bed. Hmm.

She looks tired and weary and moves back towards the bed stand. An ultrasound image lays on the counter top and she picks it up, thumbing the image.

Setting it down, she sighs and lays down on the bed, not bothering to turn off the light as she gets comfortable. The wind continues to howl outside and a shadow quickly passes by outside the window.

CUT TO:

SCENE 23

The camera comes back to Scully, who is now fast asleep in a fetal position, her glock just beside the bed. A TIK TIK noise is heard within the room. Scully shifts, but does not wake.

We come in front of the bed as the CAMERA slowly creeps towards Scully. A long, reptilian-like tongue snakes forward. The bed dips. Suddenly, Scully jumps up, eyes wide in horror. Scully SCREAMS.

The camera ZOOMS IN on the creature in front over, revealing it's long jagged molars and silver eyes. It opens it's mouth, revealing it's serpent like tongue.

Scully dodges towards the gun beside her but the Aswang's clawed hand knocks it onto the floor, out of her reach. She moves to get to her feet, but her hands are caught in place by the creature's clawed hands. She struggles for a moment before delivering a swift kick to the creature's torso with both her feet, knocking it back. It smashes into the TV, allowing her enough time to get up from the bed.

Just as she reaches her gun, the Aswang has caught up with her, once again knocking it from reach. The TIK TIK noise ensues.

SCULLY

(shrieking)

NOO!!

The Aswang manages to grab onto her neck, causing Scully to writhe below. Her hand struggles to reach the gun, which is just out of reach. Her fingers brush against the metal before she grasps it in her hand.

Just as the Aswang's tongue gets dangerously close to her abdomen, she aims at the head.

SCULLY

(enraged)

I'm not losing another child, you SON OF A BITCH!

She pulls the trigger and fires.

We cut to Mulder, throwing open the front door of the house.

MULDER

(screaming)

SCULLY?!!

The sound of a gunshot causes him to jump into action and rush up the stairs in a frenzy. He pulls his own gun out of the waistband of his jeans in the process.

He comes to a stop at the sight before him. The camera cuts to SCULLY, who stands beside the creature's body, which is now overturned. Blood seeps from the gaping bullet hole in it's head.

MULDER

(in shock)

SCULLY!! What happened...are you okay?!!

Scully turns away from the body in front of her and looks up at Mulder, giving him a slow nod. Mulder places a hand on her shoulder.

SCULLY

(wavering)

I...I'm fine, Mulder. We're fine.

Scully touches her abdomen protectively.

Mulder looks unsure and he is about to speak further when the form at their feat materializes into one Randall Carrillo.

MULDER

(gently)

You did it, Scully...it's over. But you probably should have put the brooms upside down and used the dagger.

Scully manages a smile at Mulder's lame attempt at humor.

SCULLY

(whispering)

How did it find me?

Before Mulder could respond, they spot a grainy image peeking out of Randall's back pocket. Mulder reaches down and thumbs it in his hand. It is SCULLY's ultrasound photo. He looks troubled.

MULDER

It's said that they are lured by a pregnant woman's scent, which is ripe jack fruit. He must have smelled it on me and gotten a hold of this.

Scully shakes her head.

SCULLY

(demanding)

I may not live in the smart house anymore, Mulder. But we're getting a high tech security system installed.

 

 

 

 

CUT TO:

SCENE 24

EXT. UNREMARKABLE HOUSE- MORNING

Scully and Mulder stand outside on the porch as their house is swarmed with paramedics and law enforcement. They watch as the body of Randall Castillo is wheeled out of the front door. Mulder's hand is protectively looped around Scully's back.

Scully is in deep thought.

SCULLY

No matter where we go, the darkness always seems to follow.

Mulder turns towards her, noticing her unease.

MULDER

We're going to keep this baby safe, Scully. If that means putting the front gate back up and getting the most expensive security system, we'll do whatever it takes.

Scully nods. Mulder gently massages her shoulder as he looks at her.

SCULLY

So, have you thought of a name yet, Mulder?

Mulder looks surprised.

MULDER

I thought you were going to pick the name.

Scully turns towards him.

SCULLY

(smiling)

I picked the name last time, you should choose. As long as it sounds good on her resume in twenty years.

Scully takes Mulder's hand and places it on her abdomen. Mulder looks thoughtful.

MULDER

(thoughtful)

Well, there's Moon Unit and Dweezil.

Scully looks horrified.

SCULLY

(in mock horror)

No, Mulder. Don't make me regret this, plus we're only having one child.

MULDER

(teasing)

That we know of, Scully. It could be twins! Why not aim high?

SCULLY

(bickering)

Because there was clearly only one fetus on the sonogram, Mulder!

MULDER

(indignant)

There have been cases of one twin hiding behind the other.

Scully shoots him a warning glare, but there is a hint of a smile behind it.

SCULLY

Don't push it, Mulder.

Scully releases Mulder's hand and Mulder pulls her into his chest and together, they watch the sun rise with their baby kicking between them.

FADE OUT

 

  END OF ACT FOUR

  THE END

 


End file.
